The invention concerns a connection assembly comprising a motor vehicle fluid line and a connection fitting, wherein the motor vehicle fluid line includes an inner tube. The term motor vehicle fluid line refers to a fluid line for fluids used in motor vehicles. The fluids are, in particular, fuels and hydraulic fluids, such as brake fluid.
Connection assemblies of the type described above are known in practice in different embodiments. As such, a motor vehicle fluid line is known having an inner tube made of steel, and a thin aluminum coating applied to the inner tube. The aluminum coating has a polyamide layer. This motor vehicle fluid line can be connected to connection fittings. With many known connection assemblies of the type specified above, the corrosion resistance leaves a lot to be desired. As such, in particular the connection regions or contact regions between the motor vehicle fluid line and the connection fitting are subject to corrosion, such as from corrosive fluids like water and aqueous salt solutions. It is disadvantageous that many of the known connection assemblies of the type described above do not exhibit sufficient resistance to mechanical effects in the long term.